


Family Therapy

by toadinspace



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Both Parties Are 18+, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadinspace/pseuds/toadinspace
Summary: 16+ | You’re  Illumi’s younger sister, just learning to explore your body. As a devoted older brother, he decides to help you out.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Family Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> this fetish started as a joke now it’s kinda really hot 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ

I jump in fright at another violent crash of thunder outside of my window, the flash of light accompanied by a harsh blare terrifying me. Still, the unnerving lightning is worth hearing the melodic sound of raindrops tapping on the roof of our mansion, perched atop the sequestered mountain.

I lie on my bedroom couch, legs bent against the arm rests as I bask in the moonlight that pours in from the window. I watch the raindrops patter against the glass, high winds shaking the casement violently. The sound of the wind and rain is relaxing to me, almost like a lullaby, so I shut my eyes, pleased and relaxed by the atmosphere. The room is a little chilly, the breeze hitting my exposed skin just right. I bask in the feeling. 

Aside from the butlers, I’m the only soul in the house; my grandpa, parents and siblings each on their own respective missions, leaving me alone for the night. I’m the only one left without work, because, though I’m eighteen, I’m still the youngest member of the Zoldyck family and a girl, at that. My parents and brothers are extremely protective of me, thus I am not allowed on a job without being accompanied by at least one of them. I believe myself to be skilled enough to handle a lone mission, but I don’t fight their decision; I know they are only concerned about me, and it’s also nice to occasionally have some time to myself. 

It’s late into the night, past my bedtime. My body is exhausted and my eyes are sleepy, yet I can’t seem to find slumber. I know the exact reason why; a strange feeling bubbles up in my lower stomach, making my heart race and my palms sweat in what I assume is excitement. But what exactly am I excited for? I’ve been getting this unknown feeling a lot recently, leaving me confused oftentimes. The sensation starts in my heart, taking over my body in strong waves until it’s spread all throughout, leaving me with shaky thighs, hard nipples and wet panties. It’s been happening a lot in the past few weeks, various situations triggering the sensation I try to keep hidden within me. 

It’d first happened when Chrollo Lucilfer, one of my family’s acquaintances had come over to discuss business matters and had smiled at me during dinner. Another time, it happened when my father’s muscles flexed during his morning workout, and once when I saw my eldest brother, Illumi, utilize Milluki’s chains to hoist Killua into the air. I’d ignored it on those days, but it had grown stronger and stronger the more I tried to avoid it, and, as time went by, approached the point where I could no longer hide from it. 

One time, out of pure instinct, I had tried tugging on my nipples to soothe the feeling, and I’d almost _whined_ out at the sensation that took over. Over time, I learned that pushing my thighs together soothed the feeling, and sometimes... sometimes I even touched myself on the pink muscle between my legs. Though the contact provided relief, it had been short lived and the temporary succor transformed into a far more intense desire. 

For myself, I justify the feeling as simply a carnal need to be touched, though I’m too shy and too embarrassed to approach anyone about it. I wonder what I’d have to do in order to achieve full satisfaction from the nagging desire in my stomach. 

Earlier, Chrollo was here again, and as we conversed, I had been inclined to touch myself, the feeling nagging at my brain, but I controlled the urge and decided to wait until everyone had departed to explore some more. Now, as I try to fall asleep at night in my bedroom, I feel my pink muscle swell up again, begging to be touched. 

I sigh, the desire to touch myself taking over my senses, making my mind and body ache for satisfaction. One of my hands slips into my skirt to toy with my vagina while the other wraps around my breast, my fingers quickly making their way to my nipple, squeezing and toying with the sensitive bud. 

I pant softly, throwing my head back and allowing my imagination to take over. I imagine Chrollo, the shine of his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks when he smiles. I think of Chrollo’s friends, Phinks and Feitan, and generally any male I know except for my father; no matter how needy I am, for some reason it feels weird thinking about Silva like that. 

I spread my legs further, my juices spilling out of my hole and onto my fingers. My legs tremble as I remove my fingers from my vagina, wrapping my lips around them and suckling the juices off them. The liquid coating my fingers is tasteless, maybe just a tad bit sweet. The nature of the act feels so wrong, so dirty, but that only provokes me to do it more. I lift my legs up higher, my feet almost level with my ears, running my fingers along my slit. The feeling is immaculate but the position grows uncomfortable quickly, so I settle for just sitting on my fingers, grinding my wet vagina on my fingers. I notice a certain feeling build up in my lower abdomen. It feels like I have to pee, but not really; and it’s so close. I lift my legs onto the couch to gain easier access to my heat but, before I can continue, I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. 

My eyes dart over to the window quickly, trying to see who is behind me using the mirror-like glass. I am met with my reflection, my wavy white hair cascading down my shoulders, my blue eyes wide in surprise. Illumi stands behind me, his long, dark strands wet, clothes fresh as if he just left the shower. His usually dull eyes stare into mine through the reflection, twinkling ever so slightly underneath the bright moonlight. 

In terms of appearances, Illumi looks like our mother and Milluki while I take after my father and Killua, though the two of us share certain characteristics, like deep set eyes and pale skin. 

I wonder why I didn’t hear Illumi approaching; perhaps it’s because he’s underwent much more training than me and is evidently more skilled than I am in this field. “Big brother.” I mumble nonchalantly, though my heart races and my vagina twitches at the lack of contact. Illumi’s hand is still on my shoulder, his cold fingertips sending shudders throughout my body.

“Are you touching yourself.” Illumi states what should be a question, not anticipating a response. His expression is blank, as if he’s known the answer for a long time. 

My big brother Illumi is perfect. He’s my idol; so kind and amazing, always looking out and taking care of the rest of us. I admire him. I’m guessing he just finished his job quickly and came here to check on me since we’re _really_ close. 

I decide to be honest with him; there’s no point in lying to my big brother, after all. “I am, Illumi...” My voice is soft and I avoid his gaze, staring at my toes. I don’t know if I’m shameful or if I even should be, but what I do know is that Illumi’s hard gaze on me makes me feel self conscious and shy. A quiet exhale leaves Illumi’s mouth, the sound almost a chuckle but not quite. His movements are silent, as an assassin’s should be, when he moves to sit next to me on the couch. His thigh press up against mine and he looks at me in the eyes. “(Y/N), how long have you been doing this?” I squirm, my cheeks heating up. I’m shy but not necessarily uncomfortable, having complete trust in my older brother. “A few weeks.” I mumble. “And have you took it any further yet?”

I look up at Illumi, my eyes full of confusion and oblivion. “Huh?” I squeak. My vagina twitches again in the presence of my brother but I try my best to ignore it. “Have you...” Illumi pauses, his eyes carefully scanning my body, gaze traveling up and down my form. “Have you _finished?”_

“Finished what?” A smile crosses Illumi’s face at my genuine innocence. He sinks to his knees in front of me, placing his chin on top of my frail knees and gazing up at me with his big, dark eyes. I blush at his proximity to my vagina, the tip of his nose pressed against the bottom of my skirt. I push my thighs together, shoving my skirt between my legs to hide my womanhood from my brother. Illumi’s chin rides higher up my legs until it’s placed between the middle of my thighs, the tiniest smile on his face, continuously gazing into my eyes as he places a hand on my knee. The feeling of his skin on mine and the way he looks at me send unfamiliar shivers down my body. 

“Do you want me to satisfy you?” He asks. My cheeks flush red. The thought hadn’t crossed my own mind before; to ask someone other than my own hand for relief. Would Illumi touch me until I’m satisfied? Already, the teasing, subtle contact of his fingertips against my thighs makes me feel wonderful; but would it be wrong if my big brother touched me in such an intimate place? I figure Illumi is aware of my inner desire, his eyes carrying knowing confidence despite his blank expression. “Just say the word, Y/N.” 

Illumi’s eyes are relaxing, hypnotic. Like nothing could go wrong as long as my big brother is here. Like his touch will make me feel pleasure more intense than I could ever muster on my own. I crave satisfaction, and Illumi offers much more than just that; he invites me into a world far beyond my imagination. My heart races in excitement. I give in without much argument. 

“Big brother, make me feel good, please...” 

Illumi wastes no time in spreading my legs, his fingers gripping onto my knees and pulling me closer to his face on the edge of the couch, spreading my thighs apart. I figured Illumi would use his fingers, so I’m shocked when he uses his teeth to tug my panties off, his teeth scraping deliciously against my vagina in the process. “B-Big brother, what’re you doing?!” Illumi tugs my panties off and places them to the side. My eyes roll to the back of my head as he presses his hot mouth against my vagina, his warm, wet tongue rubbing against the pink tissue. 

I never imagined that someone could put their mouth on such an intimate place of mine, and that I would enjoy it, too. The rational side of my brain nags for me to grab onto his hair and tug him off, but instead, I lightly cling onto the thick tresses, shutting my eyes tightly and enjoying the sinful, appetizing treatment. I can feel Illumi smile against my vagina as his magnificent tongue slithers between my folds. A kiss against my hole makes me quiver, writhing against my older brother. In response, he grips onto my thighs and wraps them around his entire face, shamelessly making out with my vagina. 

“This,”

Kiss. 

“Is called,” 

Kiss, and a particularly wet smooch. 

_“Arousal.”_

Illumi’s hot breath fans against my vagina as he explains. I squirm, and his grip on my thighs tighten. I’m afraid his fingertips are going to leave bruises on my skin. 

_Arousal._ What a pretty name name for such a bizarre feeling. 

Illumi continues his magic between my legs, repeatedly slapping his tongue against my vagina. His wet tongue collides with my juices, causing satisfying gushing sounds. 

Instinctively, I push his head deeper into my orifice, and Illumi responds by sucking on my vagina, purposefully creating a delicious _‘squelch squelch squelch.’_ Illumi is loud and unapologetic between my legs, his tongue massaging me in places I didn’t know existed. It’s lewd, and I adore it. Unlike Illumi himself, who usually holds a cold and stoic aura, his tongue is warm and inviting. 

_Arousal._ The word continuously replays in my head. 

I moan and whine underneath him, pushing his head further between my legs and thrusting my hips in rhythm with his tongue. Illumi pulls back for a moment to look at me, his expression satisfied and uncharacteristically cocky. 

Kissing me in such an intimate place makes me a little embarrassed, but I don’t want him to stop. I wonder why he stopped; my clit throbs painfully at the lack of attention. Maybe I went too far by pushing him down on me; maybe he couldn’t breathe. Maybe he changed his mind and doesn’t want to do this anymore. I hope that isn’t the case. My voice is shaky when I ask: “Big brother, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Illumi confirms his consent with a rough, wet lick. I squeal in delight, and Illumi grabs my trembling legs again, placing them on his muscular shoulders this time.

“Do you like it, Y/N?” Illumi asks with his mouth pressed to my middle, his lips massaging my slit when he speaks, his hot breath fanning against my hole. “Do you like when I tongue your pussy like this?”

My mind is numb from the onslaught of his tongue as I struggle to wrap my head around his words. 

_Pussy..... Pussy... Pussy? Pussy?!_

Illumi addresses my anatomy so vulgarly, so disrespectfully that I hit him across the cheek. “Big brother, don’t call me like that!” I scold, and Illumi groans, his tongue resting motionlessly between my folds for a moment before he rubs his face gently. 

“It’s not vulgar.” He defends, his expression neutral as it always is even when he’s lapping like a dog between his little sister’s legs. 

“I don’t like it, big brother..” I whine, but I feel bad for hitting him, so I massage his scalp gently. Illumi hums, content, pushing his face eagerly into my vagina again. 

I feel the approach once more, building up slowly yet intensely, washing over my lower body in rhythm with Illumi’s tongue. I squeal. 

“I-Illumi! It feels weird!” I complain, my legs trembling, and Illumi grips onto my thighs firmly. “I know, shh.. hey, hey!” He glares in warning when I move too much, his hold on my legs tightening as he scolds me. “Stop moving, let it happen.” He commands, his warm lips dancing on my folds as he talks. His tongue pushes into me again, and I completely lose control, my whole body shaking in spasms as an absolutely _delectable_ feeling spreads throughout my vagina. 

“Auh, that’s it, _cum for me.”_

Big brother coaxes, his mouth eating away between my legs faster, growing more needy and desperate as the moments pass. I grip onto his hair, letting out loud cries as I ride out the sensation on his face. 

The feeling is erotic, intense, so much that with each passing moment I’m afraid I can’t handle it, the waves hitting deep places of my core that I wasn’t even aware existed, but it eases away as fast as it started, leaving my vagina feeling numb and only a little less deprived than before. 

Illumi leaves another lewd kiss on my womanhood before pulling away, licking his lips clean, his dark gaze finding my face again. He closes my legs and fixes my skirt, patting my twitching vagina gently before sitting on the couch next to me. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He breathes quietly, and I quickly nod my head. “I-I did big brother! T-Thank you so- so much big brother!” I search his body for signs of arousal, but I don’t see any; he’s as composed as ever and his expression is as solemn as always. I pout. 

“Did you not like it, big brother..?” I regard him hesitantly, my eyes flicking from his face to between his legs, and Illumi sighs through his nose, as if chuckling. 

“I did, my sweet sister.” He wraps a hand around my head and pulls me closer against his chest, lean fingers massaging my pale white hair, a trait I inherited from my father, unlike Illumi, who took after our mother. His other hand snakes around my wrist, coaxing my hand to rest on his crotch. 

“I loved it, (Y/N)..” His breathing grows soft as he coerces my hand to rub slow circles on his shaft, through his pants. “If I’m not hard yet, it’s because I don’t find pleasure in _objectifying_ you, my sweet little flower~” 

I’m not sure what Illumi means, and I don’t have time to wrap my head around it as Illumi’s cock slowly but surely rises underneath my touch, the feeling of such an intimate place of his underneath my fingertips making my vagina feel bubbly. I squirm. 

“B-Big brother.. I want more, if that’s okay.” 

At that, Illumi’s lips curl up into a large grin, though the expression disappears as soon as it appeared. “I do too, (Y/N).” He promises, making my heart bounce with joy. Illumi leans in to kiss me, his fingertips gently cupping my jaw, extending to behind my neck, holding me gently in place as his soft, full lips meet mine. 

The kiss starts softly, my inexperienced lips moving slowly against Illumi’s warm ones, before Illumi decide to deepen it, tilting his head and slowly yet authoritatively shoving his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. His tongue is warm and hot and tastes.. _sweet._ It tastes like my juices. 

I let out a shaky, muffled moan against Illumi’s mouth, and he slides his hand from my neck to the back of my head, holding me in place as he kisses me slowly and sensually. I feel my nipples grow hard and my vagina become wet again as Illumi’s tongue presses against mine, the hand he uses to stroke my face slowly running down to my butt. He squeezes the flesh gently before pulling back, a string of saliva connecting our lips. I pant to catch my breath. 

Illumi reaches into his pocket, pulling out his black smartphone and slipping it into my hands. I grip the cold piece of technology, confused, and, without elaborating, Illumi presses the triangular play button on the video. 

The video is footage from a security camera, displaying my brother and a woman in an alley outside of a nightclub. The woman is skimpily dressed, and, though the video isn’t exactly high quality, I can see the desperate expression on her face and sense the excited aura she radiates. Her heels clack as she approaches Illumi, shamelessly wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping onto his shoulders and in turn, Illumi grips her hips, lifting her up and allowing her to swing her legs around his waist, her back pushed up against the alley wall. 

One thing leads to another, and before I can fully fathom what happened, Illumi has his pants around his ankles and her skirt lifted up, his cock burying in her to the hilt as he immediately starts to thrust his hips back and forth. 

“She was my mark.” Illumi informs.

“She begged me to fuck her instead of killing her.” 

I‘m embarrassed at viewing such an intimate moment, feeling like a perverted voyeur, but Illumi is the polar opposite, completely invested in the movie. I watch the girl gasp and writhe underneath my powerful older brother, clawing at his shoulders and in turn, he grabs her neck, cutting off her airways completely. I turn away shyly from the phone screen, letting out a soft whimper, and Illumi discards it, turning it off and slipping it back into his pocket. 

I open my mouth to say something, but I can’t find the words, unsure how to put my thoughts into phrases. Illumi’s hands run over my body again, rubbing my thighs and small breasts. “I-Illumi..” I start shyly, burying my face in his chest. Illumi’s hand squeeze my breasts soothingly, his thumbs pushing gently into my nipples. “Hm?” His touch coaxes me to answer. I pant, his hands on my body making it extremely hard to think. 

“I-I want to do that.. with you.” I conclude, my body shaking with desire. Illumi’s lips curl up, and I don’t need to say any more; his strong arms lift me up against his chest, easily tossing me onto my bed. 

His hands find my clothes quickly, skillfully pulling the pieces of fabric off and throwing them aside. I do the same for him, admiring his chiseled, nude body underneath the moonlight. Illumi wraps my legs around his waist like he’d done with the woman in the video, only this time he’s gentle, caring with me, unlike her. I feel a spark of unnecessary—at least, I try to convince myself—jealousy, tugging on big brother’s arm and pulling him down for a kiss. Illumi returns it happily, his fingers grabbing onto my small breasts that he likes so much again and in return, my hands find their way into his hair. Illumi lifts up my thighs, placing my feet on his shoulders, my legs bent against my torso exposing my.. _pussy_ to him. 

The word that’d sounded so demeaning and so disgusting sounds terribly hot now. 

“B-Big brother..” I call out, my quiet, timorous voice drowned out by the howl of the rain and wind outside. “Hm?” Illumi juts a brow at me, preoccupied with positioning his penis on my slit. My grip on his hair falters slightly as his cock head aligns with my hole, rubbing against my pink nerves, a soft, needy whimper leaving my mouth. 

“T-Talk to me again... talk to me like _that_ again.” 

He flashes a noxious grin, catching on immediately. “You want me to _put my **dick** in your pretty **pussy?**_ ” 

I squeal at how erotic his words are, my cheeks flushing more, nodding my head quickly. “Yes big brother.” I nod obediently, and Illumi slowly pushes the tip of his penis in. I inhale sharply, feeling an intense stretching sensation, my walls significantly tight around him. Illumi lets out a shaky, satisfied breath, his hands gripping my hips so tightly that I’m afraid they will bruise underneath his grip, pushing the rest of his length in. 

“B-Big brother..” I whimper, my throat feeling tight all of a sudden, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. Illumi moans loudly, his voice surprisingly euphonious, making the feeling at least a _little_ tolerable. He grips onto my ankles, which twitch with the sharp pain I feel between my legs. 

“ _Fuck,_ that’s it (Y/N). I love it so much; I love you so much.” He praises, peppering kisses on my neck and face. 

I decide that I will tolerate the unpleasant feeling for the sake of hearing big brother Illumi’s pretty moans, but when his hips start to thrust, though there’s a small, barely-noticeable amount of pleasure present, the feeling becomes unbearable. 

“Big brother Illumi...” I call out, desperately groping at his sweat sleeked skin. “..it hurts...” I’m embarrassed to admit it, especially when it makes big brother feel so delightful. Illumi’s hips slow down to a halt, and he gazes at me with pity and mercy. There’s also a hint of surprise in his black eyes, as if he genuinely didn’t expect it to be painful for me. 

“Oh.. you’re right..” He utters between pants, his eyes hazy and his expression the slightest bit confused. His hands cup my face, fingertips stroking my hair and massaging my scalp soothingly. 

“Would you like for me to stop for a moment?” He offers kindly, patiently, and I nod pitifully. 

“Maybe I should’ve stretched you a little with my fingers first.” He muses, thinking aloud as he removes his cock from me. The sensation is surprisingly empty, and I wonder if I like it or hate it more, if it’s from relief or dissatisfaction. I get an idea. 

“B-Big brother Illumi?” I call, and Illumi’s eyes meet mine with concern. “Do you want me to use pins on y—“ 

“No! No, not at all!” I turn down quickly, and Illumi doesn’t push the matter, only having mentioned it for my sake. He still watches me with those pretty, large eyes, and I avoid his intimate look. “Big brother Illumi... I wanted to try licking too.” 

Illumi presses a stern yet gentle finger underneath my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes again. Illumi doesn’t smile, but I’ve known him long enough to discern that the expression means he’s content. “You can, Y/N.” He breathes, his hand traveling to the back of my neck, coaxing my head towards his penis. “Wrap your pretty lips around my cock..” 

I do as he asks. Illumi lays down, and, without thinking, I climb over him, straddling him so that my vagina is in his face and his manhood is in mine. 

In this position, I get a better look at Illumi’s penis. It’s lean and slightly thick, the complexion pale with a shapely tip and throbbing vein. The gorgeous tip leaks with a clear liquid, and I feel my mouth water at the sight, desperate to introduce myself with a wet kiss. 

I wrap my tongue around the head, running it up and down the underside, eliciting a groan from my big brother. My tongue darts out onto the slit, drinking up the liquid that pools out. It’s tasteless, maybe a tad bitter, but I gobble it up anyways because it belongs to big brother. I swirl my tongue around the hole before latching my mouth onto it completely, sucking softly, as if testing the waters. Illumi’s thighs shudder with pleasure, a soundless moan escaping his lips, drowned out by another loud crash of thunder. 

I feel one of his lissom fingers prod my hole, the tissue spreading open slowly, reluctantly allowing his finger in, as if struggling to cling onto the remnants of my virginity. His tongue runs along my vagina, lapping and sucking on the pink meat, his fingers continuing to toy with my hole. 

“Keep sucking.” Illumi commands, his index tapping my butt softly. His cock twitches in my hand, and I squeal as his fingers plunge deeper, wrapping my lips around his tip again in order to blow him. 

I handle his slender fingers better now that they’re paired with his tongue, the sensation slowly becoming relaxing, pleasurable even. I squirm, my hips rhythmic with the thrusts of his fingers, Illumi’s cock head twitching in my mouth as I moan and whine around his length. I feel my climax building up again, my movements growing desperate, riding like an equestrian on his fingers until Illumi so abruptly and unfairly pulls away. 

I whine, my soaked vagina twitching, reluctantly taking my lips off his tip with a delicious, wet _pop._ “Big brother, why did you stop?” I complain. My mind is hazy, my eyes struggling to see from being so sex-crazed. 

Or maybe that’s just precum and saliva coating my eyelashes. 

“I think you’re ready now, (Y/N).” Illumi announces, rubbing his finger into my womanhood before lifting me up suddenly, placing me on my back. 

I lay down, eagerly bending my legs against my torso again, furiously rubbing the top of my vagina as I wait to offer my flower to my older brother. Illumi strokes himself slowly, his eyes never leaving my figure as he approaches me. 

He wipes a bead of precum off his tip, wiping his fingers clean on my lips. My tongue darts out to meet the juices lathered on my lips as Illumi positions himself at my hole. 

He pushes in again, this time slowly, cautiously. I find it easier to take him when he goes in all at once, so I buck my hips to meet his, burying his cock in my twitching hole. I whine, and Illumi gasps, gripping onto my hips for leverage. 

Now that his cock is spit-soaked, it slides in relatively easier, and I’m determined to actually take it this time. Illumi moves his hips considerately slow, but when he sees me writhe and moan in pleasure, he gets the hint and picks up the pace. 

Illumi’s hips feel absolutely magical when he fucks into me like a dog. His forehead is sleeked with sweat, his hair cascading down his shoulders and on the sides of my face, strained, desperate moans leaving his mouth. 

He looks so beautiful, so divine and so feral when he’s concentrating on pounding me. My moans match his in enthusiasm, though they drown out his voice and the patter of the rain. I can be as loud as I want, there aren’t any people in my wing of the house. 

I reach up, running my shaky fingers through his glossy, voluminous hair, and, though he doesn’t smile, he watches me with love and tender care in his eyes. Big brother’s taking such good care of my _pussy!_

Illumi’s thrusts become deeper, sloppier, and I can tell he’s close. From the way my vagina spasms and tightens around him and the breathtaking feeling building up in my stomach, I know I am close, too. Illumi grabs onto my breasts again, squeezing and toying with them in his large hands. 

A thought crosses my mind suddenly, and I tug on Illumi’s arm, voicing between moans: “B-Big brother,” I squeak. “B-Big brother Illumi, slow down, please..” 

“What is it?” Illumi looks down at me with concern, his hips slowing down considerably. I gasp, able to catch my breath now and think, only a little, though. I tug on his arm again, hiding my face sheepishly as I beg:

“Pl-Please never get married..” 

A predatory grin crosses Illumi’s face, the out of character reaction causing my own visage to burn bright red.

“Why? You want big brother all to yourself?”

I squeal as Illumi’s thrusts get particularly deep, no longer slowed down or going easy. I nod my head, my grip on Illumi’s shoulders tightening. “Yes, big brother...” 

“I know a way to make you mine forever..” 

Illumi groans out, thighs trembling, his entire body shuddering. With a couple more haphazard thrusts, Illumi throws his head back, gripping my breasts roughly as he milks himself using my hole. His seed shoots into my vagina in eager spurts, reaching a sensitive spot within me which triggers my orgasm, too. I bury my face in his strong neck, strained moans leaving my mouth as our juices mix. 

Illumi’s seed fills up my hole to the very brim. Some of his milk threatens to seep out, but Illumi closes my legs quickly in order to keep it in. He places a tender kiss on my lips before standing up. 

I can already feel our beautiful, healthy baby in my stomach as Illumi picks me up, carrying me through discreet passageways between our areas of the house and into his main bedchamber. 

Big brother Illumi sets me down on his bed and I climb underneath the covers, letting out a breathless, content sigh. The smell of his bed engulfs my senses: big brother Illumi’s scent. 

Speaking of; he climbs in after me, silently pulling me against his chest. His hands find their way to my breasts again, massaging them tenderly, apologetically this time, as if trying to soothe the skin he bruised from groping so much. My heart skips a beat at the caring affection. 

“I love you, big brother..” I mumble, content, and before I drift asleep, I hear him reply: 

“I love you, too, my sweet little sister.”


End file.
